Gaming Gone Wrong
by Makaylacooper23
Summary: What if when Dan fell off his chair in the FNAF 1 gaming video he actually got hurt? Random one shot slash (A/N This is my first story on this website so don't hate I know it's shit lol)


Dan's POV:

God, I hate Five Nights At Freddie's. Jump scares and animatronics are _really_ not my thing. Phil was controlling this round, so I'm basically just sitting and critiquing him for his cheesy jokes and bad hand eye coordination.

Phil was switching between the security camera screens, looking for any misplaced animals. I rolled my eyes at the terrible camera quality. "I mean really, how much would it cost them to invest in a good camera these days? What is it like 5 poun-" I ranted, but was cut off by a very loud animatronic bunny popping up on the screen.

"AGHHHHHHFFFF" I screamed as I threw my self backwards, losing balance in the chair and falling backwards. Unfortunately, I tried to break my fall by sticking my arm out randomly, which only ended in my whole body weight, plus the chair's weight to fall on my arm, while my head smacked against the ground.

I heard Phil laughing from his chair. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He wheezed, in between fits of laughter. I sat up a little, only when I put pressure on my arm and tried to lift my head up, I was greeted by an excruciating pain in both my arm and my head. I gasped a little and fell back down.

"Uhh, I'm fine, except for that I'm not..." I grimaced. Phil stood up with a little more urgency now, his laughs dying down, and turned on the light. "Jesus Christ, Dan." He said, eyes widening at the ugly purplish color my wrist was turning.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" He rushed out, kneeling next to me. "Uhm, my head and my arm hurt really bad. I think I might have broken my wrist." I answered, frowning.

"Okay well, let's try to get you to sit up, so I can take you to the hospital." Phil said, trying to help me up. I sat up for about 3 seconds before the pain in my head was so blinding I had to lay back down.

"Fuck Dan, you probably have a concussion, I'm calling 999." He said, pulling out his phone with a worried expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows a bit. "No Phil, you don't have to call 999, I'll be fine I think." I exclaimed, trying to sit up again but visibly failing.

Phil shook his head as he typed in the number. "Hello? Yeah my boyfrie- um, friend fell and hurt his wrist and head. I tried to get him to sit up but his head hurt so bad he had to lay back down." He explained.

Phil talked on the phone with her for a bit before turning back to me and saying, "Dan, she said you most likely have a concussion and walking and moving around will make it worse, so they're gonna send an ambulance." I grimaced.

"No Phil, I don't need an ambulance, I'll be fine, I don't have a concussion. It's probably just a headache from hitting the ground." I pleaded, even though I secretly knew it was worse than that.

"No Dan, you're lying I can tell. You're just gonna get hurt worse, and then that's gonna be a whole situation, stop being stubborn." Phil replied sternly, before turning back to the phone to give the lady our address.

Soon after, there was an ambulance in our parking lot, and paramedics carrying me away on a stretcher with a neck brace on. {A/N this actually happened to my brother and it was hella scary.} Our old lady neighbor looked very frightened as we passed her in the hallway.

Phil rode with me in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He held my hand because he knew I have a little fear of hospitals. It was kind of a blur after that.

They took me into the back of the hospital where they did a CAT scan on my head, and took a few X-rays of my wrist. Phil and I were waiting in a hospital room, when a doctor came in with some X-ray papers.

He placed them onto the light screen, and I could already tell I was fucked. "Hi boys, so it appears that you have a Colles' fracture on your wrist, which will unfortunately require surgery, because some of the bone fragments have dislodged and could potentially damage other veins and muscles. Now as for your head, you have a mild concussion from trauma to the back of the head. We looked at the scans, and luckily, there was no bleeding in the brain or brain damage, but you will experience some headaches and disorientation for the first week or two. I recommend staying off of any electronic devices, or anything that requires a lot of brain work or excitement, and get plenty of sleep." He said, pointing to various X-rays.

I looked at Phil with a fearful expression. "Surgery? Are you sure that's necessary, I mean can't you just put a brace on it or something?" I said nervously. The doctor shook his head solemnly.

"I'm afraid not, since the bone fragments are out of place, and sharp, it's too risky and there's a good chance it would damage some vital veins and arteries. But don't worry, the surgery will be quick, and you'll be asleep for it. We take all the fragments and put them back in place, then screw in a metal brace over the bones, so they won't break any further and can heal." He explained, giving a reassuring smile.

Phil looked at me and nodded. "Okay I guess, when are we going to do it?" I asked unsurely. "Well we'd like to get it done as soon as possible, for safety reasons, so about a half an hour so we have time to prep." The doctor said, grabbing his things.

"Okay, thank you." Phil said as the doctor walked away. He looked at me wearily. "Phil I really don't wanna go into surgery. What if something goes wrong and I die? What then?!" I exasperated, starting to hyperventilatePhil sat next to me and grabbed my hands. "Shh Dan calm down, it's okay, you're gonna be fine I promise. You've been through surgery before and you came out just fine. You'll be asleep so you won't feel a thing, and when you wake up, I'll be right next to you, I promise." He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I sighed. "Okay." After the 30 minutes was up, some nurses came and wheeled me away, then placed a mask around my nose and mouth, that made me breath something that smelled funny. After a few minutes, I grew very tired and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it felt like I had been hit by a truck. The light was hurting my head immensely and I felt so drugged up and disoriented, I could barley keep my head up straight. I looked around groggily and saw Phil sitting in a chair next to my bed, looking extra cute wearing his glasses and reading some Stephen King novel.

I groaned a little so he'd know I was awake. He looked up and immediately put the book down. "Hey Bear, how are you feeling?" Phil asked me, concern in his voice. I smiled a little at the old nickname.

"Like shit. Could you ask them to dim the lights a little, please. It's hurting my head." He nodded, and got up to go fetch a doctor. I looked around and finally noticed my arm. It was completely bandaged up, with a little blood seeping through, with an big needle chord sticking out of it.

I felt like I was gonna be sick. The doctor walked in with Phil and smiled when he saw me awake. "Ah, Mr. Howell you're awake, good. I think you'll be happy to know your surgery was successful and went without fault. You'll have to stay here overnight so we can make sure your wrist starts to heal properly, then we'll put a cast on it, and you can go home." He informed.

I nodded in response. "Okay thank you. Just one question." I said, looking up at him seriously. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question. "...Do I get to pick what color the cast is?" I asked, smiling a little.

Both the doctor and Phil laughed. "Yes, you do. You can pick from our large selection of colors." The doctor replied. "But do you have black?" I pressed, suppressing a smile. He nodded again, an amused look on his face.

Phil just shook his head, laughing a little. The doctor left and some nurses came in with a tray full of hospital. I looked at the gross looking ham sandwich and bruised apple, and grimaced. I looked over to Phil hopefully.

"You want me to sneak you in McDonalds, again don't you?" Phil said, smirking. I smiled innocently. "Yes please" I replied. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Fine, but only because I love you." He said, grabbing his coat and smiling. I grinned. "Oh Phil, when you're out, grab the camera from our flat too." I said before he walked out. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

I smirked in response. "This'll make a great YouTube video."

 **First Oneshot what upppp. Idk this just popped into my head when I was watching their old gaming videos, so yeah. Oops.**


End file.
